So he Doesn't Love Me
by Tahirah blade
Summary: Her raven locks swayed in the wind as she watched the man she loved pledge his love to the dead miko.Clip from the story. R&R flames welcome tooSessKag.
1. Tears of Betrayal

So, He doesn't love me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and co.

Her raven locks swayed in the wind as she watched the man she loved pledge his love to the dead miko.

Tears of anger, hate, and betrayal rolled smoothly from her chocolate brown eyes.

"How could you Inu Yasha," Kagome whispered as the couple started to kiss more passionately.

Inu Yasha's ears started to prick up his ears as he heard a familiar voice in the wind, "Kagome" he whispered as he pulled out of the kiss.

"What's wrong, love?" Kikyo asked as she looked over Inu Yasha's shoulder. She saw Kagome a fair distance from where Inu Yasha and her were standing, "don't worry Inu Yasha, I'll kill her," Kikyo said as she got her bow and an arrow ready, moved Inu Yasha out of the way and released the arrow.

It was like everything was in slow motion. When the arrow was nearing Kagome Inu Yasha jumped in front of Kagome and got the arrow in the chest. When Inu Yasha dropped down Kikyo instantly ran into the brush.

"Inu Yasha," Kagome screamed as she ran over to him and kneeled beside him, "oh my god," Kagome cried as placed her left hand on his bleeding chest.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered threw the pain. Then he started to go cold.

"No," Kagome whispered as she started to cry. Then she got up and ran, 'I gotta get Keade,' Kagome thought franticly. She thought she was running towards the village, but when she ran about ten miles and started to get dizzy she realized she went in the wrong direction. Kagome didn't have much time to think about her mistake because she passed out.

"I wonder where Kagome and Inu Yasha are?" Sango wondered out loud as Miroku and Sango wandered through the forest. When they got to a clearing both of them couldn't believe what they saw. There was Inu Yasha lying on the ground, a pool of blood by his side, and to make Sango more upset than she already was there was an arrow in his chest.

"Oh my god," Sango cried as she ran over to his limp form, "oh he's breathing," Sango said as Miroku ran over to Sango and Inu Yasha.

"We have to get him to Keade before he dies," Miroku said as he picked Inu Yasha and slumped him over one of his shoulders. Sango tried to help but Miroku insisted he do it himself, "Sango, you get Keirara and find lady Kagome," Sango nodded as she ran got Keirara and her boomerang.

"Keirara," Sango yelled as she entered the village.

"Mew," came the reply of the kitten form of Keirara. After Sango heard her reply she went into an empty horse stall to change into her fighting outfit.

"I need you to change into your other form," Sango said as she grabbed her boomerang.

Wosh

When Keirara was done transforming Sango hopped onto the giant firecat.

"Lord Sesshomaru," yelled Jaken as he burst into Sesshomaru's study.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said as his piercing golden eyes left his paperwork, " You shall not disturb me unless it is very, very important," he said icy but calmly.

"Forgive this worthless servant," Jaken said as he bowed on his knees, "the miko that was traveling with your worthless half brother, has been spotted in your lands."

Sesshomaru got up from his chair and swiftly went out the door. Jaken followed his master, "lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" the toad asked with curiosity heavy in his voice.

"Go get Rin. We are going to get the miko." And with that he headed out to were Ah,Un were being kept.

Kagome's P.O.V.

Ohhhh, my head hurts. 'Were am I,' I thought as I pushed myself up from the ground, 'oh, that's right Inu Yasha said he loved Kikyo and I didn't mean as much to him as she did. Then he noticed I was there, Kikyo shot an arrow at me, then Inu Yasha got the arrow in the chest for me.' All of this remembering made me start to cry so I laid down in the dirt and cried myself to sleep.

Inu's P.O.V.

How could I have been such an asshole to Kagome? Why did I say I love you more than I will ever love Kagome to Kikyo? Why is Miroku carrying me? I think I'm going to pass out. Again.

Normal P.O.V.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken called to Sesshomaru as he poked Kagome with his staff of Heads, "She's not moving."

"I can hear her breathing," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to her and picked her up. Not without a look of 'disgust' on his face.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin said as she was petting Ah,Un, "what are you going to do with her?"

"She will take care of you," he said as he walked over the two-headed dragon. Jaken's mouth was wide open, and his eyeballs could have popped out of his head.

"Lo, lor, lord Sess, Sessho, Lord Sesshomaru. What are you.. Why?" Jaken stammered as he walked over to his master.

"She's Inu Yasha's wench, Jaken, I can use her for multiple purposes," Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Ah,Un and dropped/placed Kagome on there back. Of course Kagome felt that.

"Uhhhhhh," Kagome groaned as she started to wake-up, "wait your not Inu Yasha!"

Please R&R


	2. Where's Kagome?

So He doesn't love me

Ch.2

Sorry about the late update but my computer is being very stupid and I've kinda had writer's block.

"Don't you dare confuse me with that disgraceful hybrid," Sesshomaru spat as he took the reigns of Ah, Un. Kagome seeing this got off Ah, Un, "Where do you think you're going?"

" I'm going umm home," Kagome said as she looked for a way back to the village, her chocolate eyes darting here and there.

"You're not going anywhere but my palace," Sesshomaru said a bit annoyed by her. He grabbed her arm and shoved her on the two headed dragon, "The hanyou is dead I could smell his blood loss. Come look after Rin."

When Kagome saw the little girl her heart melted and she forgot the InuYasha tragedy and slowly nodded her head, "The only reason I'm going is to take after Rin, that's all."

Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head, "Now if you're going to come to my palace you will need to get on Ah, Un."

Kagome carefully lifted her body on the two-headed beast and sat on the saddle on which Rin was sitting too.

" We're going to be bestest friends Rin just knows it," Rin squealed as she grabbed Kagome's hand. It tugged at Kagome's heart because it reminded her of Shippo. And how her heart saddened of the memory of her beloved son. Rin seeing Kagome's suddenly sad face asked, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm," Kagome said as she snapped back to reality, " oh sorry I was just thinking," When Kagome looked up from Rin she saw Sesshomaru quickly look at her then looked away, 'weird.'

"Kagome," Sango yelled as looked over Kerara's furry shoulders from her eagle's eye view. All she saw were trees.

"RAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG," Kerara roared as she too was trying to call for the young miko. As Kerara and Sango glided threw the fresh summer air, unaware of what was going on a few miles away.

"I'm giving you back what you gave me of the jewel," said a long dark haired man known as Naraku as he handed a large chunk of the jewel to the undead priestess.

"Why give it back," Kikyo asked suspiciously when she slowly took the somewhat tainted jewel and purified it. When Kikyo put it in the fold of her miko outfit Naraku explained.

" I need you to hold on to some of the jewel so I can buy some time," He said as he turned to leave, "Kaugra, show Kikyo out," and with that he was gone.

Once Kikyo was out and far enough away from Naraku and his palace a tear started to roll down her cheek. But as soon as it came she wiped it to show no sign of emotion, 'Inu Yasha, why? You said you loved me, yet you sacrificed yourself for my reincarnation. I ……..' Kikyo suddenly dropped into the grassy field.

A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter but my computer tower is going to the junk yard and I have nothing to save my story on. So I hope you enjoyed it and give me feed back please.


	3. I Promise

So He Doesn't Love Me

A/N: I'm using my cousin's computer, but you just want to read my story. Thank you everyone who reviewed you guys ROCK!!!!! And if it takes me a while to update I'm sorry I don't really know how to update. Now presenting……….. Chapter 3

Kikyo saw a familiar fire. The fires of hell, 'I can't go back,' she franticly protested in her head, ' Not with out Inu Yasha.' "NOOOOOOO"

" Can you hear me?" asked Keade as she put a wet towel on Inu Yasha's forehead and healing herbs on his wounds.

"uhhhhggg," Inu Yasha grumbled as he started to open his eyes, " Where's Kago…me," he managed to get out as he slowly looked around the small hut.

" We don't know Inu Yasha, but Sango's looking for her," Miroku said as he knelt beside his friend, "Keade do you wish for me to get more herbs?"

" Hai, Miroku keep an eye out for her," Keade said as Miroku nodded and left.

Inu Yasha tried to get up but could barely lift his head. When he tried Keade gently pushed him down,

' It's all my fault Kagome left, I didn't want this to happen. I hate you Kikyo,' Inu Yasha screamed in his head as he shut his eyes and let Keade's stinging medicine numb his entire body so he could heal and find Kagome.

He saw a dark figure as he looked closer the figure was cloaked in a baboon suit, the figure looked familiar, " DIE INU YASHA!" he screamed as he sliced at Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes to see an empty hut. He started to get up but felt a sharp pain in his chest, that didn't stop him from getting up, putting his shirt on and leaving the small hut. Praying what happened was just a nightmare and the pain in his chest was a cramp from sleeping on it wrong. As the sun came up he sniffed the air for Kagome's sent but he couldn't smell her.

"Inu Yasha, ye should be resting thou is not fully healed," Keade said as she walked over to him, herbs in

Her arms, " Miroku and Sango are looking for her. They just came back a few minutes ago and haven't found her yet."

Inu Yasha sighed heavily somehow knowing in the back of his mind she was better off far away from him. But most of him wanted her back.

FLASH-BACK

Kagome ran over to Inu Yasha a big smile on her face, "What are you so happy about?" he asked as a little grin crept on his face seeing her that happy.

Kagome just hugged him, " I got an A on my history test! Do you know what that means?" she asked excitedly. Inu Yasha shook his head slowly as Kagome stepped back, " I'm passing one of my classes and I can stay here longer."

Inu Yasha knew that if she didn't get good grades her grandpa and mom would keep her in her time, 'she's looks good when she's happy.'

" Inu Yasha? Are you ok?" she asked as she tilted her head, the grin still on her face.

END OF FLASH-BACK

A small tear rolled down his face, ' I will find you Kagome."

"Are we there yet," Rin asked tired, " we've been up all night," she said as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes and laid her head on Kagome. Kagome just smiled and ran her fingers threw Rin's hair.

" You can go to sleep. I promise I'll tell you when we get there," Kagome said as she looked into the sunrise, " I promise."

A/N: end of chapter 3.


	4. My Kit

So He Doesn't Love Me

A/N: thankies for the reviews everyone who did! Now to get down to some business is it Kerara or Kirara? Some told me it was one than someone else told me it was Kirara. **Puts hands on head and pushes** which is it? Anyway enjoy the story

When Kagome arrived at Sesshomaru's palace she was amazed. It was made out of black onyx and black marble. When they got to the big black doors with silver door handles Sesshomaru easily pushed them open revealing that those were gate doors. Inside the gate there was a hut that looked like Keade's.

Kagome's heart broke realizing that she should have declined Sesshomaru and Rin's invitation. 'Sango, Miroku….. SHIPPO' her mind yelled his name, "my kit," she whispered just loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear it.

"Pardon," he asked looking at the girl.

"Take me back," she asked her voice sounded nervous. Sesshomaru walked over to her. He looked deep into her eyes and she into his, "please."

"No," he said looking away as he walked over to Ah, Un and taking a woken up Rin off as well as the saddle.

Rin ran over to her and tugged on Kagome's skirt, " you promised Rin that you would stay with her," Rin's eyes were welling up with tears.

"I know but I made a mistake. My family and friends are back at the village," Kagome tried to convince Rin she needed to go back without crying herself.

"You lied!" Rin screamed as she ran away. She opened the doors that led into the castle with struggle. But once she got she bolted somewhere in that enormous place.

What was left of Kagome's heart broke but that was the last of her worries. Sesshomaru said, "Sense you don't have any manners you _will_ live in that shack," he pointed to the hut Kagome noticed earlier.

"Well what if I just go back for a while a….."

She was cut off by Sesshomaru, " I don't care. Even though I knew you weren't thinking clearly you still promised," by know anger had risen in his voice. Then Kagome saw the big black doors, so she ran as fast as she could to get out but Sesshomaru was quicker and shut the doors.

" Please," she begged him, "I'll just go back for a little while then come back. I'm not ready to be here."

Sesshomaru walked to the doors and opened them.

"Please," she whispered but Sesshomaru slammed the doors once he got in. Kagome dragged her feet over to the hut thinking, 'I should have kept my mouth shut,' all of a sudden she felt like she was being shaked. It wasn't an earthquake though.

Kagome opened her eyes Rin was shaking her on Ah, Un, " Wake up sleepyhead," Rin giggled.

'Was it a dream?' but then Kagome saw the palace just like in her dream, and also like in her dream Sesshomaru opened the gates and she saw the real castle and the hut, 'if it wasn't a dream it must have been a warning.'

" Rin want's to show you everywhere!" the energetic girl squealed as she pulled Kagome's hand.

'I'll ask Sesshomaru later,' Kagome thought as Rin struggled to open the castle's doors.

When Sango and Miroku came back they were surprised to see Inu Yasha up and hobbling around Keade's garden, "InuYasha you shouldn't be walking yet," Sango said as she ran over to her cherished friend.

"I'm fine Sango. Have you fond Kagome?" He looked at her with worry in his eyes and concern in his voice.

"No," Sango looked at the ground. How she missed her friend. She felt a hand on her shoulder and when she looked up it was Miroku.

"But we will," he said as Sango put her hand on Miroku's hand which was still on her shoulder.

"What's all the noise?"

Everyone turned and looked at who said that. It was Shippo.

"Where's Kagome-chan?" he looked at the group but no one would look at him, "did her and InuYasha get in anther fight?"

InuYasha shakily walked over to the kit, bent down and hugged him, "I'm sorry," he barely whispered. Shippo's eyes grew wide when InuYasha told him what happened. He backed away and ran away from InuYasha.

&#&I& Shippo's P.O.V.

I ran towards the one place that I would go when Kagome went to her own time. The bone eater's well. When I was running I could hear them call my name. But I didn't care, all I wanted was my okaasan.

When I got there I jumped in the well.

"Mama!" I cried. I kept calling her name and pounding my fists on the ground. I knew it wouldn't bring her back. She wasn't in her own time. She was off somewhere probably fighting for her life.

'Oh No! she doesn't have any protection against demons. No don't think like that,' my mind was confusing me.

" Come for me soon. Okaasan," I said out loud as I lied down it the dirt.

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 4.


	5. Breakfast

Chapter 5 Breakfast

A/N: Thank you to all the readers of my story for being so patient. I'm so happy that I got 50 reviews. Now Chapter 5.

As soon as Rin showed Kagome around the garden they went to find Sesshomaru. 'I'm starved,' she thought remembering she hadn't had breakfast or Supper. Rin called Sesshomaru's name a number of times before he actually appeared.

" What is it Rin," Sesshomaru's voice stayed as monotone as usual.

" We need breakfast," the little girl sighed and flopped on the dew soaked ground.

" Rin get up your going to get your clothes wet," he turned and simply stated, "Follow me."

InuYasha knew he was being too vulnerable to everyone, ' I shouldn't be like this. I'm not weak,' He was sitting inside the hut by the morning fire, "Damnit, I hate having human blood," he wondered how Miroku and Sango were doing looking for Kagome, 'even the old hag's trying to help by looking for that stupid kit.'

He blamed himself for everything especially for hurting Kagome. These things always worked out…. Always……..

$#&

Kirara nudged the gently sleeping kitsune but he seemed to deep in sleep to notice anything wrong.

" Kirara did you find anything?" Sango asked as she peered down into the darkness of the well.

The fire cat took the fold of his kimono and pulled him from the well.

"Good job Kirara," she took the sleeping Shippo and cradled him in her arms, 'wonderful way to start off a day.'

Kirara new her master lost one of her best friends, she always thought of her as kind and caring. Not that Sango wasn't kind it was just Kagome hadn't been had all the hardships Sango had faced herself.

!$&&

" Kagome where are ye?" Keade knew she was too old for this, but none the less searched for Lady Kagome. She heard a faint hiss in the darkness.

"Who dares disturb my rest?" an old neko youkai appeared from the shadows. Old yet her eyes, enraged emeralds ready to take the old priestess.

She drew her bow and arrow, "I'm not in the mood," Keade felt like a young woman again.

The demon belted towards the Priestess….

Miroku used his spiritual power to sense were Kagome had been last. He looked around where Kagome had been last. He saw the marks from some sort of beast, 'this looks like dragon prints,' he tried to think of some who had dragon prints or maybe someone who had a dragon, 'no… it….. Sesshomaru,' he ran to the direction of the village.

($&

When Kagome entered the hall she was amazed. It was elegant yet simple, expensive but welcoming, formal and informal. She took her seat at an Indian style table. Five servants came out and served them breakfast. At least seven platters were brought out.

When Kagome was finished eating a servant showed her to the bathing chambers.

She stripped herself and got into the hot springs, ' oh darn, I have no shampoo. I wonder if my hair will get worse,' she sank further into the spring she couldn't help thinking that something bad was going to happen.

A servant came for Kagome and helped her get dressed. The servant was a female Youkai of some sort. She wore a dark blue kimono with a dark green hood. She led Kagome to Rin's room, "this is where you will be staying."

The room had White stonewalls with Dark Cherry wood furnishings. Two futons were on opposite sides of the room. The sheets were creamy beige and there were off white pillows. If you looked near the bed that was set for Kagome there was a sliding door that led to a small chamber with kimonos, a basin and a washcloth.

The servant left Kagome alone in her new room. She sat on her futon and cried. The after shock of losing InuYasha had just set in…


	6. Remembering

Chapter 6 Remembering

Kagome cried until noon. She didn't know if she was ready to except InuYasha's death, 'well of course I have to get over him he's dead,' Kagome looked up from her futon When she heard the door start to open. Rin slowly entered the room.

"it's time for lunch Sesshomaru-sama requests your presence," She gave Kagome a Toothy grin. Kagome slightly smiled back and Rin lead Kagome once again to the dinning hall.

)&($!

Keade blocked the Demon with her bow. Which slightly shocked the Neko but she got over it quickly.

"Flame claw!" she shouted as I long pair of claws clashed with the priestess. Keade held on to her left shoulder, " You Should have left me alone!"

" I was looking for someone," Keade used all her strength to draw the arrow, she released it and it struck it's target.

With the neko's dying breath she whispered, "who are you looking for?"

"A young priestess with a strange kimono," Keade replied. She inched forward to the Youkai.

"she.. she.. she's the one with my lord….."

" Who?" Keade raised her voice with anger laced from it.

" Sesshomaru," She smiled as her eyes turned a dull gray then her body turned to dust.

$$&!&$

Miroku ran as quickly as he could to the village. When he got in Keade's home he looked around for the owner but all he found was an angry looking InuYasha, " What's wrong?"

The hanyou softened his look and turned to face Miroku, " I keep remembering all of the time since I've been free from the arrow."

Miroku never saw InuYasha this way, scared, angry, sad, broken and lonely.

He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. ' Should I tell him about Sesshomaru?' that question bothered him. He'd try to go after him. But InuYasha was injured.

" Kagome's….,"

InuYasha's ears and eyes turned to the monk, " Where, Who is she ok?" there were tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, " Why am I so weak and pathetic?" InuYasha used the sleeve of his Horari to wipe the away.

" To cry doesn't mean to be weak it means you are a human being," Miroku tried to comfort his friend but his attempts were in vain.

" God Damnit Miroku!" The Hanyou rose from his bed an angry look on his face, " I DON'T want to be a fucking human, that's why I want the Jewel!" his eyes were burning with rage. He wasn't holding his Tetsusaiga. He was going to transform.

'How,' Miroku thought, 'his life not in danger,' He backed up to the wall.

" My spirit is in danger Dear monk, That is my life," Miroku saw InuYasha, he was changed , the stripes, claws and eyes of a demon were there.

" Don't do it InuYasha!"

He attacked his Friend. Blood was slowly pouring from the wound. Miroku put his hand over the wound. It was the same place where InuYasha had gotten an arrow from Kikyo.

" People need to feel my pain," InuYasha had a deranged look in his eyes. It was a look of blood-lust and passion.

He ran out of the hut fully healed.

"oh InuYasha," Miroku whispered he slowly slid down the wall, he shut his eyes.

&&

Kagome ate her lunch slowly, she felt sick. Rin looked at her worried she naturally asked what was wrong. She sighed, "I didn't really sleep so I'm really tired and feel sick," It wasn't a lie, she really felt sick, "I'll get over it in a while," she gave a small smile. Rin smiled back.

Sesshomaru looked over at the miko, to say the least she looked terrible. Her face was pale, she had bags under her eyes, and she was still wearing the same clothes she wore before.

#$3

Sango saw a figure in red dart threw the shadows, even though sensing it was a demon she decided that she had more important things to worry about. As soon as they reached

The hut Sango gasped when she stepped in. She ran over to Miroku, " Miroku are you Hurt badly!"

" S… Ssaanggo, come here." He whispered.

She leaned closer until their face were inches apart, she was about to fill the gap when she felt a hand rubbing her lower back.

WACK

Sango got up and walked to the other side where Kagome's bag was.

"Come on Sango I'm injured!" He slowly got up.

" Well obviously not enough!" She half yelled half stated , " Where is it?" she mumbled, Ah! Here it is!" She pulled out the bandages and ointment from Kagome's time.

&&

After Sango fixed Miroku's wound she decided to rest, " Miroku Are you sure can keep watch? Because if you can't…."

" I'll Be fine Sango" he interrupted.

As he turned to leave Sango Stared into his eyes, " Well take Kirara with you."

He smiled , "I'm going to be right here but on the other side of the wall," He looked away and left the hut a muffled "I'm ok," somewhat reassured Sango, and for the first time in a while she laid down and fell asleep.

#$&&

Kirara sat beside the monk as his eyes followed the a leaf in the gentle breeze, " Doesn't it feel like a dream?" He looked down at the demon cat as she mewed as if saying yes, "not Just Kagome but everything, The Jewel, Naraku, Sango…." He looked into the distance, " Especially sango…"


	7. He Loves Her

Chapter 7

A/n: I've decided that Rin won't speak in third person anymore. I own Senkaia! P.s. thanks for the support!

" Kagome," Sesshomaru briefly looked at the miko, " After lunch I would like you to go with Senkaia," The maid that had led her to her new room stepped forward and bowed. As Kagome got a good look at her she thought she might be a fox demon. She had the same hair and eye color as Shippo but her hair was longer and eyes were a little more serious then Shippo's. She was as tall and had the same build as Sango. She gave her a small smile and Senkaia returned the smile, " She will help you with sizing your kimonos."

" Can I help too?" She gave Sesshomaru puppy-dog eyes.

" No you and Jaken need to go to town," He rose from the table and left. Rin looked at Kagome then ran after Sesshomaru.

The Two girls looked at each other and shrugged, " I'm not really that hungry," Kagome, out of habit, started to clean up the dishes.

" Um Miss Kagome," Senkaia went over to her new Mistress, " Someone else will clean it up for you if you want," she really didn't know what to say, in all her years of working at her lord Sesshomaru's palace no Guest would ever would clean up the table.

Just as she said that, servants came in and took away he dishes cast small glances towards Kagome.

" We must get to The Lords fitting rooms," and with that they were off.

#($#&&(&(5

It had been 3 weeks after Kagome had gone missing. Shippo ate and slept and cried, barely speaking in between. Miroku's wound had almost healed, but as a reminder an ugly scar would take it's place. Sango tried her best to get along with out her friend but it didn't seem the same.

"Still no sign of InuYasha?" Sango looked at the monk as he entered the hut. He shook his head and sighed.

" So what's for lunch?" he sat beside the demon slayer and looked at an empty pot over a fire, " uhhh Sango, you kinda for got to make the food."

Sango's eyes started to water, " I….. I'm sorry," she started to sob.

" Shhh Sango its ok" Miroku wrapped his arms around her, " It will be ok."

" I Wish I could believe that, I really do … but things won't be ok… I wish she'd come back I wish they all would," He could barely hear threw the crying but he could and it broke his heart. Normally he wasn't like this but he couldn't help it, he lifted up her chin and..

$&(&&$&

" Suck in!"

" If I suck anymore I won't be able to breathe," Kagome squeaked out. Senkaia was tying her obi. Even though she wasn't really sure how to, she tried.

" Wait that doesn't look right," she put her hand on her hip, "Kagome-san does that look right?"

Kagome looked in the Full-length mirror and let out a little gasp, " I have no middle!"

At this point both girls started to giggle until Kagome's face started turning blue. At that point they decided to get some real help. Senkaia untied the obi and they ran down the halls to find help.

$&((($$(Y(&(

Sesshomaru heard the two girls run down the hall. He was looking up family documents in library. While searching he found his old journal. He found an entry he had made which reminded him of the girls.

_Journal,_

_Father always favors InuYasha. He does. Yesterday I was running down the halls to get to my lesson sand father caught me he yelled at me and told me I was a disappointment to the family. This embarrassed me to no end. But InuYasha ran down the hall today and I, being the responsible one, yelled at him not to do that. Father heard and yelled at me for yelling at my little brother. I ended up yelling at him, yelling at me for yelling at InuYasha and telling him that I did the same thing yesterday and got in trouble for the same thing. He tells me that my mother was a whore and he never loved her. I punched him square in face, which broke his nose. After that I told him to cry to his whore and that mother was nothing but faithful. He was the unfaithful one. He looked so.. well I'm not sure something like sad but with more pain. InuYasha looked the same way. I don't care. I HATE THEM BOTH I HATE THEM I HATE THEM I HOPE THEY BOTH DIE IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE! He killed my mother. And one day I will kill them both. InuYasha's coming in my room now I'm glad he can't read. I'll give him a good swift kick. For the both of us._


	8. Trying to move on

Chapter 8

'Must find her. I must find Kikyo,' the distorted Half-breed sat in a tree trying figure out who he needed to find. Kikyo was the only thing he could remember, 'She must be the one.'

His ears perked up as he heard a rustling in the bushes. A young Fawn tumbled out. He leaped down from the tree, "IORN REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kagome sat at a desk that had just been brought in her room. She was thinking about the dream she had a few weeks earlier, 'Maybe it was a warning, or what's going to happen if I ask.' She was in a state of confusion. She did want to go back home but InuYasha wasn't there. ' But what about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Keade? But I did promise Rin I'd stay. Well she promised for me so I didn't technically promise myself. But what about Senkaia? She doesn't really have any friends here.'

She got up from the desk and laid on her futon and looked at the Screen door waiting for someone to come out. Just then InuYasha came out, smiling at her and telling her something, what Kagome didn't understand.

" Oh InuYasha, I Love you. Tell me not to move on, or forget," She looked at the InuYasha she had made up. He had kinder violet eyes, a gentler smile but the same hardness that made her love him.

"_Kagome, I loved you all along. But you do need to move on," _He leaned in to kiss her but then the black haired boy disappeared.

She blinked a few times not believing it. '_Never Forget.' _

Knock Knock

" Yes," her voice quivered and her body shook.

Sesshomaru opened the door, came in and shut it. " I have the Tetsusaiga."

" So?"

He went over to her and pulled her up by her arm, " what are you doing let me go!"

"You will never ever speak to me like that understand?" his words held no threat. He didn't really care but, he was a lord and that's not how they should be spoken to.

" I'm sorry," Her eyes started tearing up.

He looked down at her this was really the first time he got a good look at her. She was petite only 5"4maybe 120 pounds at the most. He himself stood 8 inches taller and 40 pounds heavier.

" Your not going to cry are you?" He found this creature somewhat fascinating.

" I don't know," She found it hard to look him in the eyes. She saw so much beauty. He looked like glass, at any moment he could break. He looked so perfect. He was a glass angel. She felt something stir inside of her. It was as if he were a puzzle and it was her fate to solve it.

" How does InuYasha use it?" he looked at her. For a moment he forgot it and used it as an excuse to talk.

" He uses it to protect me."

"Don't you mean used to."

He looked over at her. She looked so beautiful sleeping, "Beautiful Sango, You have made me the happiest man on the earth."

In the three weeks that Kagome had been gone their relationship had grown tremendously. Partially because Sango needed something to preoccupy her time with, and also she couldn't deny her feelings for him any longer. Last night they had just made the last step.

Miroku went out side to get some fresh morning air and to pay tribute to his fallen friend. Usually InuYasha's sword would have been there and Miroku would pray that he find his soul, nut not today. Today it was gone. "Who would do such a terrible dishonorable thing?"

"Miroku-kun, is there something wrong?" Sango spoke softly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

" He took it," He went back into the hut grabbing everything he needed for the journey.

" Took what? Who?" She followed him in standing at the door worried.

" I'm almost positive Sesshomaru took the Tetsusaiga. I must go," He went over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

" But what about Kagome? We need to find her."

" I Have a pretty good idea where she is," He looked away from Sango.

" Tell me she's not with _him_," Sango was starting to get angry, " How long have you known?"

" Three weeks."

" **THREE WEEKS**! You idiot you've known where she is and you never told me," She was on the edge of killing him. Quickly she got her stuff together, "Well if your going I'm going too. Come Kirara," Her voice woke up The demon cat. She left the hut and went to the heart of the village where Shippo Stayed in a hut with an old couple.

She knocked and the old man came out.

" Good morning Young Lady," he said with a smile on his face

" Good morning to you too," he gave a quick little bow, " I'm going to need to take back Shippo," She smiled a fake smile as he went in the hut and came out with Shippo, " We're leaving to find Kagome."

Kagome was left stunned at Sesshomaru's words, "How could you say something like that?"

" He's Dead he can't protect you," His words hurt her, "You haven't accepted that, have you?"

" I Have but…" she couldn't finish. She started to break out in tears. Just then Sesshomaru did something. He hugged her.

"We've all lost someone close to us, we just need to keep them tucked away in our memories and move on."


	9. Keep Smiling When you Can

Chapter 9

Kagome couldn't believe that Sesshomaru hugged her. 'So much for solving the puzzle, One Minute he's grabbing my arm and being a total JERK! The next he's hugging me!'

"Kagome, Rin wants to go for a picnic," Sesshomaru's voice seemed gentler. His eyes seemed kinder, "Just keep smiling when you can." And with that he left

'"Just keep smiling when you can, I wonder what that means. Uhhh...' Kagome laid down on her futon with a thump, "what everyone is telling me is so confusing, "Never Forget," "Blah blah blah move on", "Smile when you can"!'

Kagome stared at the white ceiling and stated to cry, "I'm so sick of crying, why this pain won't just go away? Why does everything have to be so confusing?" the sound of her voice scared her. It sounded so raspy and broken, but what could she do?

"Sango please just talk to me, please," Miroku pleaded. He, Sango and Shippo were soaring on Kirara's back, "My love, I'd die a thousand deaths just for you to speak to me!"

Sango turned around sharply and stared him down, "Oh, you would, would you?" The monk nodded his head furiously, "Alright then let's start with this!" no sooner had she spoken those words then he went flying off the demon cat. Luckily, well not so luckily, he fell into a pile of cow manure. Breathing a deep sigh Sango motioned for Kirara to land on the ground.

"Are you alright Miroku," asked Shippo.

"Yah, I'm fine," Miroku was trying to clean some of the shit off of himself when he saw Sango with her back to him crying, " Oh, Sango I'm so sorry," When he turned her around she wasn't crying, she was laughing.

"Kagome-Chan," Senkaia rolled opens the door, "Oh I didn't realize you were sleeping."

"No I wasn't sleeping, just reflecting. I've decided that all I've been doing these past couple of weeks was pitying myself, and I'm tired of it," Kagome got up from her futon and sat down at the mirror, "So, what I'm going to do is move on with my life. No matter how painful it is. Even though I'm, going to do this I will not forget where I came from, the people I've met, the people I've loved and lost, the person I was." The two girls looked at each other and started to giggle.

"That was a good speech but it sounded so funny," Senkaia said through her bought of laughter.

"I'm serious though," Kagome had a smile on her face and felt so much better.

_Just keep smiling when you can_

Jaken Burst into Sesshomaru's quarters with a look of urgency on his face, "Naraku's insect demons are coming towards the palace!"

Sesshomaru looked up from the paperwork he was doing, "Get everyone inside the palace and make sure all exits and entrances are sealed. I don't want the finding the girl."

The Baboon cloaked man known as Naraku sat on a throne that appeared to be fit for the emperor. He sat and watched his insects fly towards Sesshomaru's home through Kanna's Mirror.

"Soon I will have the rest of the Jewel and become what id destined of me. Once I become all powerful I can finally get rid of Onigumo, no matter how hard I try he's never fully gone. All this pain he's caused me we soon be returned."

"I didn't know you had it so bad," Kagura stepped out of the shadows as Cocky as ever.

"May I remind you who gave you life? And who can take it away so easily!" Naraku spat, "do you have anything important to say?"

"Why yes I do, I've seen InuYasha running around recently; he doesn't have his precious sword, I think this would be the perfect time to attack."

"Is his wench running around with him?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go kill him!"

Kagura looked at him with hatred but, she gritted her teeth and went off to go find the miserable half breed.


	10. The Past

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru faced the insects that Naraku had sent, "pitiful," Sesshomaru used his poison claws and easily defeated the large swarm. 'That was too easy.' He then felt a familiar Presence, "Naraku Show yourself."

"Is that how you like to treat your Guests? Do you treat the Miko like this?" a sly smirk could be seen from under his Baboon mask.

Sesshomaru showed no sings of emotion and continued to talk in a monotone voice, "What do you want?"

"I want to know why the Girl is here. Are you planning to turn her against InuYasha?"

Sesshomaru snorted lightly, "My _Brother_ is dead."

Naraku's smirk turned into a wicked grin, "Kagura saw InuYasha running around with out his sword. She is going to kill him as we speak."

Sesshomaru's Face remained the same but on the inside he was puzzled. 'But I sensed his presence leave this earth. Unless….' "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you this and possibly much more so you will go out and kill InuYasha. In return, I want Kagome." He stepped closer to the demon lord.

"I thought you just said you sent Kagura to…"

"I know she won't survive, I never did like her."

Sesshomaru went over to Naraku and sliced through him like butter, leaving behind one of his puppets. Sesshomaru picked it up and smashed it into tiny little pieces. 'I wish that Hanyou wasn't so damn annoying.'

10 1010 10

Senkaia led Kagome and Rin out to a large field. She closed the big black doors behind her. On the side of the field opposite to the palace there was a huge green forest, Senkaia explained that for the fist 10 yards or so it was safe or peaceful but after that, let's just say it wasn't so peaceful. On the left side of the field, there was an out side dojo and targets.

"Lord Sesshomaru's guards train there, he does too sometimes but no one ever sees him."

"Do you think he's self-conscious?" Kagome looked at her companion as she started to laugh.

"Oh goodness no! He just doesn't want to scare anyone or show off any of his secrets!"

On the side mirroring the training grounds there was a garden. It had vegetables, herbs and flowers.

"Why is there a black iron gate surrounding the back of the garden?" Kagome started to unpack the food onto the blanket.

"It is Lord Sesshomaru's Mother's and Father's resting place." Senkaia sat down.

"But I thought that Inu…, I mean Sesshomaru's father's Final resting place was in a black pearl." Kagome Picked up a salmon roll with her chopsticks and put it in her mouth.

"Well maybe his physical remains, and his heirlooms but, his clothes and another personal item have been buried there in remembrance." Senkaia looked at the engulfed Kagome.

"What happened to His mother?"

"Well I shouldn't really be saying this but, Sesshomaru's mother and Father met and fell instantly in love, it was pure bliss for them! They could wait to be mated, and when they did it was an amazing ceremony. Not surprisingly a short while later Lord Sesshomaru came into the world."

"Sorry for interrupting but how do you know this?"

"My mother was Sesshomaru's and InuYasha's mother's servant, anyway, When Sesshomaru was about 10 years old His father, Inu no Taishou, had a steamy affair with a Beautiful Geisha, InuYasha's mother. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru's mother she became pregnant and his father felt obligated to mate InuYasha's mother. Sesshomaru's mother died of a broken heart; she loved him so much..." Senkaia started to cry and tears were already streaming down Kagome's face. Rin did not realize what was going on because she was asleep.

"Sorry," she took a deep breath and continued, "Sesshomaru was devastated and that's when he started to change, Inu no Taishou started saying hateful things about his former mate that he didn't really mean. He Loved Lady Rumiko, but his obligations for Izayoi were much stronger. He soon Fell in love with her and started to believe all of the negative things about Lady Rumiko, but he wanted to raise their son perfectly, and in the process Sesshomaru became the cold unemotional youkai we know today."

" That's so terrible and confusing. But he did love his sons equally didn't he?" Kagome was in shock from the story she had just heard.

"No, He didn't," Sesshomaru face was like ice but his eyes vurned with anger, " That's not how it was at all.

10 1010 10

Kagura Found InuYasha sencelessly slashing his way through the trees, " Kikyo…Kikyo…Kikyo…" he kept chanting it over and over and over again.

"You know that Bitch is dead?" Kagura Smiled sweetly at InuYasha.

He snarled and faced her. His Demonic stripes, Claws, fangs and red eyes frightened her and she gulped.

"You Lie!" he growled and lept at her. He Slashed at her a split open her arm before she could get away.

Kagura put her hand over the wound, "No I do not lie! She is dead!" Kagura said angrily. Again Inuyasha slashed at her but she made no atempt to move, "But Kagome's not." He stopped an inch away from her face. His eyes flickered amber InuYasha seemed to be having an Inner battle with himself. He snarled and looked like he was going to kill Kagura.

But then he smelled something familiar, "Kagome." Then he passed out.

10 1010 10

A Boy with Jet Black hair a violet eyes was wandering through the planes of exsistance, "Why have I not passed through to the other side?" he wondered out loud. He continued to wander around untill he heard a familiar voice.

"But Kagome's not."

"Kagome."

The boy hid behind a tree intill he felt a rush of wind appear then dissapper. He came out from behind the tree and was shocked.

His demon half was laying on the forest floor unconsious, "Is this why I haven't been able to move on? What was Kagura Doing here? Why do I feel so dizzy?'

InuYasha's human spirit became a ball of white light and once again returned to his demon body.

10 1010 10

A/N- Well there it is folks my 10th chapter. I honestly thought that it wouldn't go this far, because there have been so many times I have just wanted to give up especially lately. So I thank all of my reivewers for reviewing, and I know that often you see that on fanfictions, but It really does keep me going. And it feels so good to know that people like what your doing with someone else's art by making it your own. Thank you very much and I really do mean it from the bottom of my heart.(sorry for making it mushy and stuff). I Love you guys!


	11. Repercussions

Chapter 11

"_Okasan, What's the matter, you seem awfully sick, are you ok?" Big gold eyes stared at his mother as she lay in her bed. _

"_Sesshomaru Darling, I, I am going away for awhile__, and when I go just remember that I will always love you." Rumiko's eyes closed, "Sesshomaru, Go to your father, he is home." A tear slid down her check._

"_Yes Mother," He walked silently out of room and shut the door. He ran to his father'__s Study. His Father and a human were there. This human woman was pretty, not as pretty as Sesshomaru's mother of course but, for a human she was very pretty._

"_Oh, Hello Sesshomaru," His golden eyes turned from the human woman; Known as Izayoi, to his young son, "Have a seat."_

_Sesshomaru regally walked over to his father's Desk and kneeled in front of him as his father kneeled on the other side of desk. Izayoi stood._

"_Sesshomaru, your mother is a very sick woman," Inu no Taishou paused trying to find the right words to say, "I fear that she doesn't have very long, in this world." His voice was soft and sorrowful, "I want my son to grow up in a home with a mother," He looked at Izayoi who was playing with the hemming in her Kimono sleeve, "As you may have detected, my sent is on this woman."_

_Sesshomaru sniffed her and came to the conclusion that this was true, "Why does she have your sent on you father? Why does she have the sent of a child…."at that moment Sesshomaru knew what was going on. Izayoi Had been in the castle a lot in the last few weeks, He had noticed that there was something strange about her but he hadn't been this close to her before. He also found something strange. When she first came to the castle, his mother had been getting sick._

"_She is with child, Sesshomaru and I would like it if would welcome her and the pup into your life and because of how sick your mother is she will be your new moth..."_

"_SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru's eye were faintly glowing red, "I will not accept this human whore as my mother!!!"_

"_YOU INNSOLENT FOOL! You Will NEVER speak to your new mother like that!" Inu no Taishou's inner youkai was starting to come out._

"_She isn't even dead and you're replacing my mother and YOUR mate!!" Sesshomaru was starting to transform, just then he could hear his mother calling him. He reverted back to his Humanoid form and quickly left the room._

_Sesshomaru was shaking fiercely, He had never started to transform like that before, He was only ten and his power was starting to rival his fathers. This power scared him. But what really scared him was the idea of his father betraying his own mate so easily._

_11111 _

Sesshomaru looked at the frightened girls, the anger barley evident in his eyes, but inside he felt like he was burning up. "I should beat you senseless Senkaia," He then looked over at Rin, who was just starting to wake up, "Rin. Go inside."

Rin got up, bowed in respect, and ran into the castle to find Jaken. She had no clue what was about to happen.

He waited until Rin was out of sight and out of hearing range; He picked Senkaia up by the collar, threw her down and struck her. Tears were streaming down her Face. Just as Sesshomaru was about to strike her again he heard Kagome shouting.

"Sesshomaru Stop it! Please Let her go!" Kagome was pleading with him, "Please stop!" She quickly walked over to him and stood at his side. She gently placed her hand on his arm. She then gasped when she saw the red in his eye, "Please stop this, if you want to punish someone, punish me. I was the one who asked about your mother." Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper.

He didn't take his eyes off of her, "Senkaia go inside and grab a basin of water and some towels."

Senkaia Picked up herself from the ground and ran to the castle sobbing.

Sesshomaru then back handed Kagome, "You should never have asked," he continued to strike her and beat her. Tears were streaming down her face. She was praying that he wouldn't kill her, or make the damage too bad. She could start to taste some blood in her mouth when he stopped.

"You May return to the castle Senkaia." Kagome looked over to see her new friend horrified.

Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru, The red in his eyes was gone, and he had a strange expression on his face. He almost looked like he had just been quarrelling with a lover. He then did something very strange. He handed her the basin of water and dipped a cloth in it he then wiped her face. Kagome felt something funny inside, 'Why would he do this? He just beat me and now he shows me kindness?'

"Don't make me do that again," he put the cloth back into the basin. He stood up and started to walk away, "Kagome."

11111111

Sango and Miroku laid side by side in one of Kagome's Sleeping Bags. The summer was ending and it was starting to become cool again. Miroku was sleeping with a smile on his face. He was very happy that Sango had forgiven him. Sango, however, was still awake. She couldn't stop worrying about her best friend. She never had a best friend before and had never been close to girls before. She didn't really get a chance to know her mother because she died giving Birth to Kohaku, and all the other women in the village were busy in the home.

She then noticed that Shippo was starring at the moon, "Hey Shippo, shouldn't you be asleep? You can sleep with me and Miroku; I promise he won't do anything bad."

"Thank you but, I'm not sleepy," he then let out a huge yawn.

"You miss Kagome Don't you?" Sango sat herself up.

"Yah, I do, don't tell anyone this but, Kagome was like my mother, and InuYasha was kinda like a father."

"I thought you didn't like InuYasha," Sango teased.

"I don't know how I feel about him. I think that He likes Kagome but, Kagome loves him. I don't like people hurting my Okasan. I think Kagome needs to get with someone strong, and that can provide for her the way she needs to be provided for."

"Wow Shippo, that's a very mature. Well then who do you think she should be with? Koga?"

Shippo laughed, "No! I think Sesshomaru."

Sango looked at him in disbelief, "You can't be serious! Shippo, I think you need to get some rest." She giggled.

"Make fun of me all you want but I still think that if he grew a heart they would be perfect together."

Sango giggled again, she then laid back down, "okay Shippo. Now I'm going to go to bed, you can join us when you get sleepy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sango," He then looked up at the moon and whispered, "Goodnight Kagome."

1111111

Somewhere deep in the forest of Japan a golden eyed Hanyou jumped to the top of a tree and looked at the moon, "Damn, It's good to be alive!"

1111111

A/N- Thank you all for reviewing or checking out my story. I Love you all, and I hope you all love my story. Bye!


End file.
